Constriction
by Georgia Fiction
Summary: Annie was starting the New Year fresh with resolutions set and a new job in place she has everything in control, that is until a chance encounter with a certain Tall Dark and Dangerous takes her precious control away. Possessive. Controlling. Protective. Dark Victor Creed as you want him to be. Sabertooth is back. (Gambit and Xmen cameos) Victor/OC. (beta needed)
1. Beta sample (skip to chapter 2)

**AH: I have just finished reading ****psyche b. mused****'s brilliant fiction:**_** What the Cat Dragged in**_** for the 5th time running and have decided I should stop fantasizing other peoples men and create my own Victor! be prepared hes going to be deadly. _I'm looking for a BETA_ to help me edit my 1st 10,000 word chapter post. here is a sampler...**

_Annie was starting the New Year fresh, resolutions set and a new job in place she has everything in control. That is until a chance encounter with a certain Tall Dark and Dangerous takes her precious control away. Possessive. Controlling. Victor/sabertooth. (Gambit and Xmen cameos)_

* * *

Pretzels and predators

Typical, I had to choose the longest line. I glance nervously toward the waterfront Hope is glaring at me from our spot on the bridge. _I told you so _she mouths. I shrug apologetically and check my watch we're about to start the five minute countdown. The queue moves forward, I'm third from the front. If I miss the 60 second chant over a pretzel I know I will not be forgiven. I can already hear drunks' in the distance singing _auld lang syne_. Police men on horses scan the crowds anxiously in hopes of a smooth night. Sparklers and party poppers are being held up at the ready. I look over the Thames; the millennium wheel is gleaming in anticipation. It's a beautiful night, freezing but beautiful. How fast plans can change, a week ago I wouldn't have imagined myself here in sparkling London. My stomach starts to grumble with regret, I should have grabbed a bite on the train ride down like Hope said. But then again when do I ever listen to anyone. I pull my gloves more securely over my wrists carefully covering any bared skin. I know I'm being overly precautious but I can't risk any more _accidents_.

It's the busiest night of the year the embankment is plagued with friends, families and couples according to the news 40,000 people have turned up for the display. Usually I would avoid an event such as this considering the masses but tonight is special. Tonight represents letting go and starting fresh, when Big Ben hits twelve o'clock I start my new life as Annie Marie independent working woman, _well_ technically I start next week but the symbolism still counts. A commotion to my right startles me, I turn to see what's going on but before I know it I'm knocked to the ground. I feel the heavy weight of someone on top of me as my face is crushed into the cold concrete. _Brilliant,_ my head thumps in pain and my body feels like a forming bruise. I don't suffer for long as my assailant speedily lifts himself off.

"Excuse me _chère_" an oddly familiar Cajun accent bids.

I stare in shock as a flapping trench coat darts off into the distance cutting the crowd apart in a zigzag fashion. My skin burns under my clothing from the harsh contact. He was lucky.

_What on earth could he be running from_?

My question is answered as a hulking dark figure strides over my crumpled form. I feel an involuntarily shiver run down my spine as I take in the scent of cigars and pine. From my fallen position I'm no judge of height but this guy must be at least 6ft 5. The imposing form storms off in the Cajuns direction arrogantly keeping pace if only by a few yards behind.

Something wet trickles down my cheek I smell blood, its sweet metallic twang makes me dizzy. I try to stand but unsuccessfully fall back down. Suddenly something shifts in the air I can feel an incredible pull towards the direction of the two men, my head is forgotten as an intense burning starts to ignite across my skin.

_Oh no_...I know this feeling.

A strong hand wraps around my fore-arm hoisting me up into a standing position, I wobble a little and try to pry my arm away from the vice grip before it's too late. But all thoughts of liberation are lost as I gaze into two dark piercing eyes.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys sorry for the shortness I'm just posting this snippet right now to advertise for a BETA, I've got the next 10,000 words typed up they just need a good editing. If anyone is interested please let me know. Thanks for reading. More Victor/Annie to come!**


	2. Pretzels & Predators pt 1

**AN: Hi guys thanks for showing an interest, I'm aiming at 1500-3000 words per chapter and I'll try to post weekly...bare with me! Hope your all enjoying the new year**

**Freshly edited chapter one is served...**

* * *

Pretzels & Predators pt 1

Typical, I had to choose the longest line. I glance nervously toward the waterfront Hope is glaring at me from our spot on the bridge. _I told you so _she mouths. I shrug apologetically and check my watch, five minutes to go. The queue moves forward, I'm third from the front. If I miss the sixty second count down over a pretzel I know I won't be forgiven. I can already hear drunks' in the distance singing _auld lang syne_; I see sparklers and party poppers being held up at the ready and police men on horses anxiously scanning the crowd in hopes of a smooth night. Over the Thames; the millennium wheel is gleaming in anticipation. It's a beautiful night, freezing but beautiful. How fast plans can change, a week ago I wouldn't have imagined myself here in sparkling London.

My stomach starts to grumble with regret, I should have grabbed a bite on the train ride down like Hope said. But then again when do I ever listen to anyone. I pull my gloves more securely over my wrists carefully covering any bared skin. I know I'm being overly precautious but I can't risk any more _accidents_.

It's the busiest night of the year the embankment is plagued with friends, families and couples. According to the news 40,000 people have turned up for the display. Usually I would avoid an event such as this considering the masses but tonight is special, tonight represents letting go and starting fresh. When Big Ben hits twelve I start my new life as Annie Marie independent, free working woman.

..._well_ technically I start next week but the symbolism still counts.

It was all Hope's idea coming down here she said it would help me _move on _like watching a bunch of fireworks is some sort of cleansing ritual. I guess this sort of thing would work for a Bridget Jones type but not for me, I'm not seeking a new way of thinking though the typical resolutions of gym cards and chocolate deprivation, I'm here for the clean slate, the fresh start. I finish my final shift at _The Wardrobe_ on Friday and I'm moving out of my dad's house at the weekend so things are finally moving forward, I can celebrate to that.

A prickling sensation spurs under my skin; I scratch the back of my neck self-consciously. _It's starting up again_. I've had _what?_ One hour of peace! Tingles move down my spine painting an angry burning path, my skin is a live wire. Although the fire never truly dies down I still try to convince myself or better yet try to _delude_ myself that it's going to go away. But as always it comes back, each time fiercer than the last. Ever since the _incident_ the burnings have intensified they're now set in my bones like a creature lying dormant under my skin. I'm aware that the mark-less burns are a build up, a build up to something that can only be triggered by contact. It coils Like a spring whenever anybody gets even remotely close to me, tensing and spreading over my body restricting me from touch. It's a defence mechanism. When I was younger I used to peg it down to stress but now I know it's something abnormal, a _mutation_.

I look up to see that I'm second in line I reach into my bag for my purse, a commotion to my right startles me, I turn to see what's going on but before I know it I'm knocked to the ground. I feel the heavy weight of someone on top of me and my face is crushed into the cold concrete. I groan my head thumps in pain.

"Excuse me _chère_" an oddly familiar Cajun accent bids.

I don't suffer for long as my assailant speedily lifts himself off. I stare in shock as a flapping purple trench coat darts off into the distance cutting the crowd apart in a zigzag fashion. My skin burns under my clothing from the harsh contact.

_He was lucky_.

A man in front of me asks if I'm okay and offers me a hand but I politely decline. At least there are _some_ gentlemen still about. Getting up I gather my spilt belongings and brush the dust off my Levi's, the denim is torn around my knees. I mourn..._my favourite pair_.

The man in front is served quickly; I collect myself and move to place my order for two original salted pretzels. As I reach into my bag I notice something isn't right, I can't feel my purse. Dropping my bag down on the vender's counter I search with both hands. _No it's defiantly not in there_. I stare off helplessly into the distance vaguely seeing a purple figure still weaving its way through the crowd. _That Low life!_ Weighing my options I quickly snatch my bag from the counter.

I run through the crowd, pushing my legs to their full potential making sure to make eye contact with as many police officers as possible. On-lookers shake their heads at me judgmentally. As if I want to be running like an idiot! That thug stole my purse. The chase puts a strain on my chest and I feel a stitch coming on in my side due to my lack of exercise. I was getting closer but Mr. Trenchcoat swiftly broke away from the busy embankment, choosing to crossover to the more built-up part of the street. He runs alongside the water front hotels, cutting corners around a gallery car park. Just as I was about to catch up he takes as sharp turn into an alley alongside Somerset House. I smile, knowing that he is reaching a dead end. I follow his turn only to be stunted by the sight before me.

Leaning casually against a brick wall with his legs crossed is my thief and by the looks of it he stopped running the second he cut the corner. I notice my purse in his left hand as he flips it lazily up in the air catching it with a knowing smirk painting his face. I cower as his eyes turn to me. He knew I was tailing him.

"Chasing a criminal down alley way..." he turns on me carelessly tossing my purse to one side.

"...not a very wise decision chère" he chastises blocking my exit.

I anxiously angle myself away from him; of course I didn't plan what I would do if I actually caught the guy! He moves a step closer to me. I take two back. He has an expectant glint in his eye, staring at me how a fox would a lamb.

_So I'm being herded_.

In desperation I clumsily reach to take my gloves off but he's too fast for me. Before I know it I'm pinned against the wall, my arms are held above my head. My hazel eyes meet his dark ones they're warm and somehow familiar.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" he placates as his eyes roam over my face.

I look at him confusion and fear clear in my eyes. The brick work digs into my spine. His grip is tight; I feel his nails bite into the fabric of my parka and my skin burns under his touch. I winch. Noticing my discomfort he loosens his hold.

"You have her eyes" He murmurs

Okay this guy is unstable.

The burning intensifies and I feel a building sensation under my skin where his hands are. I can tell by his expression that he can feel it too.

"I wonder..." he switches his hold from my arms so that he's holding my wrists in one.

I struggle knowing his intention and I feel it before he does. The burning blasts into a white hot pain as his free hand touches my face. Cursing in pain he instinctively drops me to inspect his blistered hand. My cheek rings from the blaze though I'm sure no mark would be left on my skin.

"You're still a picky little _Siren_" he laughs humourlessly, ripping some fabric from his shirt.

_Siren?_

I watch him carefully as he's distracted wrapping his burn. I eye my purse which is just a few meters behind us. I would consider ditching it if it didn't have all my ID's inside. Thinking fast I rip my gloves off and roll my jackets sleeves up to the elbows.

"I know-" he cuts off noticing my freed hands. I hold them out in front of me like weapons getting ready to defend myself if necessary.

"Don't come any closer" I bite nervously still terrified. God I have the upper hand here..._literally_.

He rolls his eyes at me taking a cautious step forward.

"Listen it's not safe for you here, they know about you now-"

This guy is high! I shakily make my way around him maintaining eye contact. I keep my palms flat out in a threatening gesture making sure he knows his place.

"Look _Annie-_"

My heart sinks.

"How do you know my name?" I whisper, for once a cold sheen grips my skin.

He shifts on his feet and his eyes flick anxiously towards the alleys entrance.

"There's no time to explain, Peter is on his way to collect you"

My dad!? How the hell does he know my father? Okay this guy is definably messing with me.

_Probably stalking you by the sounds of it._

I feel another building wave, my chest burns and my arms boil. I need to get out of here.

"bien-aimé?"

"S...s stay back!" I stutter my vision blurs. Forget the purse I'm going to combust!

The pressure is too strong, it's because he's trapping me. Something in my bones tells me I'm not supposed to be near him. He takes a step closer holding his hands up in reassuring surrender. I suddenly feel dizzy.

"Shit- chère listen up! I've been sent here to _protect_ you. You're lucky I got here before-"

"Lucky!?" Is he crazy? _Possibly..._ my subconscious warns.

"Calm down, you need to focus your energy. Pete- your dad set up your safe house in Scotland; we need to get you to Heathrow"

The airport! Okay time to go this guy wants to kidnap me.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, or what you're on but I'm leaving! Don't try touching me. You know what will happen"

I stumble toward the entrance.

"You're a _mutant_ Annie."

I freeze.


	3. Pretzels & Predators pt 2

**AN: Hi guys back again! Sleep tonight is not happening so I've decided to post a bit earlier than intended. Sorry if it's a bit short...**

* * *

Pretzels & Predators pt 2

And there it is...

Nobody has ever said it aloud before, not even dad. And here this man stands with his fierce determination labelling me so bluntly. I know what I am, of course I know! I've known for some time now. Who is this lunatic thief to brand me!

"And your point is?" I turn to glare at him daring him to judge me.

"A secret such as yours is a hard one to conceal, no?"

"I've survived so far" I wrap my arms around myself self-consciously

"Not from I've been hearing" He quirks a heavy brow

"Excuse-"

"-the boy"

My heart stops. _How did he-_

"A shame that...such a handsome-"

"Stop-"

"And to think he has to live with that hideous-"

"shut up just-"

"You've been sloppy chère." He cuts me off

"Your little mark left a trail...your no longer hidden now. There's quite a few trackers chasing down your innocent little footprints" he edges closer to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I quiver nervously

"It means that you my dear have been _careless_" he scolds, biting on the last word.

Careless?! Who is this man? I have been on my guard for 20 years now! Always cautious...vigilant, Okay I had one slip up but Tyler was..._he was...oh god. _The memories of that night crawl back into my mind, just like the fire under my skin they burn and plague me. The maelstrom of guilt hits hard anchoring me back to a cold reality. I came here escape this feeling! Angry unfallen tears blur my vision.

"Who are you?" it's my turn to be blunt.

An odd look flashes in his eyes for a second before he bows and meets my eyes with a charming grin.

"Gambit" He sings a charismatic facade.

_Seriously..._

"Look if you're not going to be-"

"Gambit in name and nature chère" he flicks a playing card from his sleeve "take it as you will"

Odd as it may be the name actually suits my mysterious assailant. I take a second to analyse his unshaven features, under the weathered and slightly scared skin hides a handsome man, His age lines suggest he has suffered hardships, but the laugh lines around there corners of his eyes show he has experienced some happiness.

_Who is this man?_

"How do you know my father?"

"oh so you believe me now" He takes a slight pause before answering.

"He is a close friend of mine. He saved my life once..." he smiles though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"You would have been just a baby at the time...look at you now all grown up" He a takes careless step forward, a powerful heat wave flows over my veins. I hold my hand up weakly.

"Please don't come any closer"

"Look..." he holds the card up for me to see, a flicker of purple sparks ignite the cards edges.

"You need to project your energy onto an object, a _totem_ like this see?" he flicks his wrist and the card fly's towards a nearby dust bin exploding it on contact.

My world freezes over.

"H...how did you?"

"It's a charge that feeling what's running through you right now, it's all built up energy"

"And you can control it Annie, you can work it out. _Before it's too late_" he murmurs the last part

"You're like me" hope swells in my chest.

"Not quite chère"

"But you're a-"

"Oui a mutant, but I'm afraid we fall under different categories" I frown

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I convert potential energy and turn it into kinetic energy"

"What?" He sighs

"I'm a charger, a conductor...I manipulate the energy that's already around us"

"So you control it but you don't create it"

_Then what is this fire in me? _I know it's some form of energy I can feel it dragging under my skin longing for some form of purchase. Is that what I need to make it go away...a conductor? A sharp realisation hits me.

"I create this energy, I can feel it. It's a part of me...can you control it-" I pause "can you control me?"

"Would you set off an atomic bomb?" he barks frustrated

I cower away from him, he sighs.

"Believe me Annie if I manipulate even a tenth of your energy London would be nothing but a blip on a map"

My insides burn again; I always knew this energy was bad.

"So your saying is what? I'm some sort of mutant time bomb!"

"No sweetheart what I'm saying is, power like yours should not be manipulated. The only person who has the right to control it is you. And for that reason I need to get you out of here" the seriousness in his eyes scares me.

_What if he's telling the truth?_

I start to weigh my options, I mean it's not like he can hurt me. He can't even touch me for god's sake! But this feeling, the burnings they intensify in his presence. He has the ability to unleash this energy inside of me and some part of me recognises his power. If what he's saying is true, there are people after me...people I'm guessing like him with the ability to manipulate energy. I could be in trouble.

"Are they like you? The _trackers_, the people that are after me?"

He shake his head at me wearily "Mutants come in all shapes and sizes Annie, boy Pete really did keep you in the dark"

"My father told me everything I ever needed to know! He protects me"

"Look we can talk about this on the way, we don't have time" he makes a move to grab my covered upper arm.

"No!"

"Damn it! You're as just stubborn as _she_ was" he mutters

"Who?" _he's so confusing_

"Look Q&A time is over, we need to move!"

"I don't trust you!"

"Good your dad brought you up right then!" he sighs lowering his voice "Look chère it's not safe for you here, you're a sitting duck"

he's really not backing down maybe if I just go along with him I can ditch him nearer the crowds.

"Two steps ahead at all times. Let me just grab my purse" I snap

His posture slumps in relief for a second before it straightens up ready for business.

"Right your father has a red falcon on standby, if we're lucky we can slip through the crowds unnoticed. We can break in though the loading bay, avoid unwanted attention"

_Break in! Okay defiantly ditching this guy once where back in a populated area._

"But what if we get caught?" I play along.

_"Oh I think that's the least of your problems frail" _a gruff voice threatens.

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! Critique is always welcome. Pleae warn me for typos on this one!**

** Till next time X**


	4. Pretzels & Predators pt 3

**Hi guys. Sorry about the late repost life intervened ;) in a very good way! Right now let me introduce you to a friend of mine...**

* * *

**VICTOR CREED**

* * *

Chapter 2: Happy New Year

I turn around slowly to face our intruder and my body freezes up. I am paralysed with fear. The man before me is a terrifying sight to behold. I feel my heart pound loudly in my chest. Standing fiercely at an intimidating 6ft7 with a wide dominant frame is without doubt the most evident mutant I have ever seen. He confidently blocks our exit casting a dark shadow down the alley. His harsh build could probably put even the most threatening bouncers to shame; I could just imagine what power hides under his dark tailoring. But His build was just an accessory to his real intimidation what scared me the most was in his features. His Dark deep set eyes pierced straight through mine feeding my temporary paralysis; his large strong nose meets a cruel wide mouth and an even stronger square unshaven jaw. I'm left staring in fear and awe. If there was any doubt in me that this man was a mutant it was diminished by a simple flash of his gleaming feral canines.

His wild eyes are locked on mine with a predatory glint. If I didn't feel herded before I most certainly did now. I daren't turn to look at Gambit in fear of setting the wild mutant off. My survival instincts were defiantly on standby mode. The mutant grinned taking me in with an animal's curiosity; I shiver under his unconcerned examination.

"Creed!"

My heart just about jumps out of my chest at Gambits jovial greeting.

"What an unexpected surprise" his voice is exuberant and fake.

"What brings you this far east môn ami?"

A whoosh of purple flashes before my eyes and I'm strategically manoeuvred behind Gambit.

"We both know what I'm here for LeBeau"

My reality hits hard and fast leaving me with a horrible dread. This man, or more like monstrosity, is here for me just like Gambit said. I feel panic raise in my chest but surprisingly no heat, considering the mutants intentions I should be flaming up right about now.

"You're too late Creed she's chosen her _totem_"

His deadly eyes avert mine as his attention is now entirely on gambit.

"Has she now" Creed takes a step forward sniffing the air around him; the street lights cast menacing shadows down his face. His sharp claw like talons glint ferociously, one swift flick from them could slit my throat instantly without even a singe to his skin.

"Your bluffing." His gruff voice timbers

"He's not!" I shout panicked surprising both myself and the mutants. Creed glares at me with an unnatural intensity. I waver under his stare choosing to address his broad shoulder instead.

"I...I've chosen" _whatever that means_.

Going with the lesser evil seems to be my only escape route, _if there even is one_. He rolls his eyes and stares impatiently at gambit.

"LeBeau you seem to be forgetting who I am" His eyes dart back to mine

"You can't lie to me frail" the familiarity in his voice unsettles me.

A terrifying silence falls upon us, it's our move. I desperately hope the Cajun has more than energized cards up his sleeve.

"Get behind me"

I turn to look at Gambit noticing that our positions changed I am now a small step in front of him with my body angled towards Creed. The bear like man watches me curiously, I take two steps back toward Gambit and he grows threateningly.

"Get behind me Annie." Gambit orders urgently. "Damn it petite!" I'm impatiently dragged behind Gambit by my hood.

How strange I must have gravitated toward Creed unconsciously when speaking.

"Move aside Cajun"

Gambit remains still, his right arm winged out protectively across my form.

"Did I stutter!?" he growls loudly drawing frightened tears to my eyes; I start to shake.

"You're not getting your claws on this one Creed" Gambit reaches into his trench for something "Over my dead body"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Creed changes his casual stance to an even more threatening feral hunch.

I notice something light up in Gambit's left hand, what appeared to be a metal handle bar lit up and extended from both ends making an impressive staff. He twirls it in a threatening manner sending waves of fuchsia sparks along its metal frame.

Creed looks ready to pounce but instead of bracing myself for the imminent impact I decide to act.

"WAIT!"

Then a million things happen at once...

A searing screed rips through the air and the alley way is lit up, dozens upon dozens of fireworks paint the sky letting off deafening bangs as they make birth. Distracted by my outburst Creeds eyes momentary lock onto mine, Gambit noticing his lapse uses the opportunity to detonate all of his pen up power, his staff seems to come to life as a shot strikes true into Creeds large form, he gets blasted through the alleys back wall straight into the Somerset courtyard leaving smoke and rubble in his wake.

Too shocked for words I stare hopelessly at the spot were creed was just second before.

"Run!" I am roughly pushed toward the alleys exit; Gambit locks his eyes with mine for the first time since the Creed encounter his eyes hold hidden fear and emotion "I'll catch you up"

No needing to be told twice I dart my way towards freedom. I take a small moment to look back at my unconventional savour as he disappears through the rubble. A sliver of guilt creeps at me but I push it down clicking my survival instinct on full power.

I run across the pavement letting my adrenalin push me on; as I dart past the Somerset main entrance gate I catch Gambit approaching Creeds fallen form.

Deciding I'd better get into a crowd sooner rather than later I jump down the stairs that lead to the lower east embankment, I can see the pretzel stand from earlier and its couple dozen meters ahead. I start to weave myself through the crowd finding it much easier with the fireworks holding everyone captivated. I was just about to reach were I was when I bump into a fiery ginger form.

"ANNIE MARIE PRYDE!" oh god Hope! _Literally_

"Where the hell have you been? You missed the ENTIRE fucking countdown!" she looks livid

Probably noticing my shaken up state her eyes seem to soften.

"Are you okay? You look-

"-We need to go"

"wha-"

"Now!" I shout causing a few people to stare

"Annie what the hell is going on?"

"Look there's no time to explain we need to go"

I see hesitation in her eyes and decide to push looking into her eyes gravely

"Please Hope" I can see her posture give in

"Fine! But you better spill on the way"

We start to speed walk toward the nearest station; the crowd starts to disperse as the last of the fireworks die down. As we reach the stairs declining towards the embankment underground I turn to look over head, the sky above the Somerset gallery is lit up with distant sparks of fuchsia pink.

**Soooo opinions? This is a first draft so feel free to point stuff out. The next chapter is called: **Modes of Transport


	5. Modes of Transport pt 1

Modes of Transport: Part 1

January 1st 00:25 am

_**London, Heathrow Airport: Hanger bay 13**_

Dr Hank McCoy was a patient man. His condition demanded it. A certain level of tolerance and control was the key to his easy going temperament. Half a dozen broken door handles and doors to follow pushed him to seek out tranquil meditation. Breathing in; counting to ten; finding focus with his inner Y'Chi, it all surprisingly helped.

But there was only so much stress meditation exercises could relieve.

Taking a turn about the abandoned hanger for the eleventh time Hank ran his filed down claws through his usually immaculate blue fur. Checking his watch anxiously he noticed it was 25 minutes past the hour. They were late. Deciding to try one more time he hit the dial button on his phone, after a series of rings it again cut to the customary voice mail:

"_You have reached Peter Pryde sorry I can't come to the phone right now please leave a message and I'll get back to you"_

His friends English had improved greatly over the years he enunciated words with formality and diction; his native tongue was almost completely concealed. It was strange and out of character for him to not answer within the first couple of rings, something had most definably gone wrong.

Walking past some tall steel gates Hank made his way towards the red falcon; entering the air craft's main deck he met a control panel. There were two men seated at the helm, one asleep in the co-pilot chair and one alert watching a com-screen with eagle like intensity.

"Any luck?" the pilot asked not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"No"

"I can only hold this up for so long Hank the radar cross section is getting prickly"

"How long?" he asked agitation clear in his voice.

"I can give you another 20 minutes, tops"

"We need more time" his claws extended biting into his palm.

"Security's too tight, brits' have this place on lockdown we can only stay concealed for so long" he stressed running a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Damn it!" Hank growled trying to rein in his anger.

"I'm sorry bozo it's the best I can do" The pilot conveyed sympathetically using the old nickname in banter.

"I know" he sighed taking a deep breath "I know...a lots riding on this girl Alex"

Though having a rough start the two mutants decided to put their differences aside to work together. Other the years Alex Summers and Hank McCoy became good team mates, both having no control over their mutation they found a common ground.

"Where's Lorna?" Hank asked his eyes drifting over the deck.

"She's out back trying to get a signal again"

"Still no answer?"

"No but what do you expect he's been off the grid for years" Alex huffed

"Logan is many things, but he's not a deserter. If he's not answering there will be reason behind it"

"Yeah... malt whiskey and cheap cigars" Alex muttered

"We all have a part to play in this Alex. Our numbers are low enough already we can't afford to lose confidence in each other" Hank reprimanded

"Yeah well say that to 40 winks other there" Alex gestured to his right.

"The time line has shifted" a deep voice spoke up from the co-pilots seat. A man with dark ebony skin rose turning to look at Hank with a drill sergeants intensely.

"How long have you been awake?" Alex asked irritated

"Long enough. We need to revaluate the mission" the man commanded sharply. A Distinctive M brand was cut over his right eye; many other scars and tattoos marred his wide arms.

"What do you mean?"Hank implored

The sound of heels clinking against linoleum hit their ears, followed by a soft voice.

"I got nothing. Signal keeps breaking off" A pale blonde women set a GB walkie down on the monitor, her cold grey eyes flicked to Hank with desperation "Anything from your end?"

"Voicemail" he answered gruffly.

"Annie is no longer on her set track, the time line has shifted" The branded man interjected

"You think one of the trackers got to them?" Lorna asked worryingly her hand reaching out for Alex's.

"We have that covered the guild won't let anything slip" Hank supplied

"You trust a bunch of thieves and murders"

"They prefer the term vigilante Lor" Alex threw in.

"I don't care what they label themselves they're criminals! We should not associate-"

"-we have to believe in the greater good Lorna, they've dedicated their cause to us" Hank admonished leaving no room for argument, he turned to the scarred man "Bishop you were saying"

"I still don't approve of Miss Danes-"

"Summers" Alex cut in winking, his fingers stroking over her newly jewelled finger. Lorna scowled.

_"Mrs Summers" _he corrected rolling his eyes_ "-_awareness in all this, we are to keep it contained! The more people that know-"

"I assure you Bishop the knowledge of this mission is in very secure hands. Lorna is very much invested. We all share the same goal here after all"

"Indeed" Bishop said tracing the corner of his scar absently. "Even so, we can't have another situation like before, there wouldn't be any damn trackers after the Siren if you would have kept a lid on the situation. If this mission were ever to be exposed-"

"-it won't" Alex cut in resolute.

Bishops eyes turned demeaning "It's naive confidence like that that got us in this mess in the first place!-" he shouted

"Did you hear that?" Hank interrupted, his ears picking up. The RDS bleeped on the control panel signalling that someone was marking their way towards the aircraft.

"Stay on guard"

Hank climbed back down into the hanger bay and sniffed the air around him trying to get a sense of the intruder. The faint spicy scent was familiar; processed paper and burnt leather both scents he used to associate with back when he was living in..._but_ _no it couldn't be!_ A nearby luggage covey-a-belt hummed into action sending suitcases into circulation, after three Louise Vuitton sets and a hand held passed the clear plastic flaps split open revealing a very haggard looking man.

"Remy?" Hank exclaimed in shock. He hadn't seen the man for a good five years.

"Is she here?" Remy choked clamouring onto the deck.

"Annie?"

"Is she here?" He repeated desperately

"No" Hank said recovering.

"Merde! And Pete?" Remy's eyes were wild and frantic.

"No contact. What are you doing here?" Hank took in the man's crumpled form; the past years had transformed the Cajun's appearance dramatically. There was more than one new scar added to his extensive collection; his hair had grown unruly falling distressed on his shoulders and even more noticeable were his eyes, they no longer held that charismatic ruby gleam instead they had diluted to a dull faded brown.

"We've hit some complications, Creed joined the trackers he knows about her"

Hank raised his brows "Are you sure" it would certainly complicate things if the feral joined the tracker ranks.

Gambit turned his head to the one side revealing a vicious slash wound on his jaw "I'm sure"

Hanks heart sunk "Creed won't be with the trackers he'll be working alone. I know how his mind works he'll have his own motive in this"

"Then we best get a move on" taking generous strides toward the falcon they approached the main deck.

"We have even greater problems than I feared" Hank advanced towards Bishop but the man's attention was all on Remy.

"Witness!" Bishop addressed Gambit with shocked recognition

"Désolé mon ami I don't think we've been acquainted?" the Cajun offered confused.

"No we haven't. Not yet anyway" Bishop smiled slightly.

"Excuse-"

"-You'll have to forgive my friend here Remy he is a bit out of time" Hank apologised

"Your time that is" Bishop murmured

"What are you doing here!" a tense Mrs. Summers exclaimed, glaring daggers at the Cajun.

"Moitier fou!" Gambit sighed stressfully. Succumbing to the events of the last 24hour hours he collapsed into a nearby passenger seat.

Hank turned to Bishop gravely "Sabertooth is on her tail now"

"He must have been the glitch in the timeline" Bishop contemplated "We need to get moving" he ordered

"Okay _boss_ what's the location" Alex requested. Bishop placed his right hand on his temple and tensed in heavy concentration. Closing his eyes he sucked in a breath. Gambit watched with mild curiosity.

Suddenly his eyes shot open "She will be passing Northampton in 15 minutes time" he paused his voice turned severe

"So will Creed"

Gambit and Hank shared a look.

"Okay. Buckle up we have a train to catch. Lor if you would be so kind" Alex requested

The blonde mutant smiled raising both hands above her head gripping onto thin air like it were a lever. As if on command the steel gates at the front of the hanger began to rise revealing a short run way. Alex stepped up the thrusters aligning the air craft for takeoff.

"And here we go"

**Sorry for the lack of Victor! _Modes of Transport pt 2_ is where it all begins! Hope you guys like long confined train rides. Also the first five reviewers to mention Alex and Lorna's Xmen aliases will get a special mention in the next chapter! Yeah... I'm that desperate for reviews (And a Beta!)**

**Thanks for following guys :)**

_Merde!_Shit!

_Désolé mon ami_ I'm sorry my friend

_Moitier fou!_ Half crazy/mad


End file.
